


496-333-1398: Thank the gods for Chris

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris and Yuuri's Phone Numbers Differ Only By One Digit, Drunk Texting, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Canon Divergent, Viktor with a K, You Messaged the Wrong Number, drunk Viktor, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: 496-333-1398:do you classify four glasses as being drunk? I remember taking four before i lost countDefinitely drunk.— Alright, Viktor. You are drunk, I am Yuuri, not Chris. You have the wrong number.— I’m also not the boy your friend swears he isn’t seeing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sooo.... this happened after i read way too many group chat fics and then got a new life after i admitted to myself that i suck at group chat fics
> 
> million thanks to [pimmy](http://pimentogirl.tumblr.com) for reading this over <3

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _WHERE ARE YOU_

Yuuri stared at the text, unaware of how to respond. He didn’t recognize the number. There weren’t many people that talked to him.

It didn’t sound like his family, or Yuuko. It could be Minako, but she’d inform him if she had changed her number. Phichit would probably _consult_ Yuuri before getting a new phone number.

It wasn’t fair to cross Yuuko and his family out of it, but he couldn’t imagine someone like his mother typing “where are you” in capital letters. It was weird. The only people who came to mind for such a message were Minako and Phichit.

He didn’t know any other people who would message him.

_— Phichit?_

He sent the text, chewing on the inside of his cheek. It was a nervous habit, one that he tried to suppress, but at times it resurfaced. Like when he was anxious about who could be messaging him.

The reply came almost instantaneously.

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _WHAT_

Yuuri sighed.

_— Phichit? Is this Phichit?_

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _nO iTs VIKTOR_

 ** _496-333-1398_** ** _:_** _WHERE ARE YOU CHRIS_

He didn’t know any Viktors. He wasn’t a Chris.

_— I...am sorry but it looks like you have the wrong number._

**_496-333-1398_** ** _:_** _what_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _is this a joke chris_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _i am stuck here in the ceremony come get me out of it_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _the stars are too shiny and everyone is too loud_

What?

_— No, I’m serious. This isn’t a joke. I’m not Chris._

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _fuck_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _does this mean I messaged the wrong person?_

 _— Yes, you did._ Yuuri replied, frowning.

_— Are you alright? You mentioned something about the stars being too shiny?_

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _oh yes_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _EVERYTHING IS SPINNING_

Ah. So not only had he messaged the wrong person, he was also not sober. No one who was sober acted like that, right? Unless it was a prank.

_— Hold on, is this one of your pranks?_

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _PRANKS?_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _WHAT PRANSK_

Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose. On the one hand, he was concerned at the thought of someone being potentially vulnerable (lord knew how embarrassing being drunk was, Yuuri had firsthand experience) enough to text the wrong person. On the other hand, he was concerned that _he_ was the recipient of a practical joke.

_— I wanted to know if you’re pranking me. Did someone set you up to text me? Are you someone I know? Please tell me._

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _too manY WORKS_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _*WORDS_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _i canat read toyr mesages_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _*uour messages_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _*your_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _of course u know me crhis. I’m viKTRO_

Unbidden, a snort escaped Yuuri.

_— Well, Viktro, I don’t know you, and I’m not Chris._

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _HA_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _YOU MADE A FUNNY_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _im viktor_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _what do u mean this isnt chris_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _are you the boy he swears he isnt seem=gng?_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _*seing_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _u knwo what i cant type so fuck correnting my tyops_

 _— Are you drunk?_ Yuuri sent before he could stop himself.

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _do you classify four glasses as being drunk? I remember taking four before i lost count_

Definitely drunk.

_— Alright, Viktor. You are drunk, I am Yuuri, not Chris. You have the wrong number._

_— I’m also not the boy your friend swears he isn’t seeing._

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _crap_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _i’m sorry for bothering you_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _is there any way you can get me out?_

What the…? Did the guy really not realise Yuuri wasn’t the person he was looking for? How was Yuuri even supposed to ‘get him out’ when he didn’t know him?

_— Sorry, I can’t._

_— By the way, I really think you should message your friend now, instead of talking to me._

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _i did message him but you replied_

Okay, this guy really was thick.

_— Viktor, I have absolutely NO affiliation with Chris._

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _…._

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _oh_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _okay_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _i messaged_ _235-498-0144_

Yuuri staved off the growing urge to rub his temples. This Viktor was both worrying and annoying him.

_— Check the number you sent this to_

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _Uhhh_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _It says_ _238-498-0144_

 _Finally!_ Yuuri thought.

 _—_ _Yeah, so you see, I’m not Chris._

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _oh_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _OH_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _I SEE CHRIS_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _THANKS FOR KEEEPING ME COMPANY I’M GOINT 2 GO NOW_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _BYE_

_— Bye._

Yuuri replied, and put down his phone. That had been a weird experience…

He checked the time, and cursed. It was nearing 11 pm, and he still had a whole lot of coursework to do. He was tired, he didn’t want to work.

Making a decision, he stood up from his desk. He would study tomorrow.

Some time later, Yuuri was fast asleep, oblivious to the world, and to the ding of his phone.

In the morning, when he woke, he had a single text.

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _Goodnight, Not-Chris!_

He shook his head, bewildered, and put his phone back on his desk. He went on with his day, forgetting all about the stranger and the conversation they’d had.

**_2._ **

The week of the finals, Yuuri was ready to tear his hair out. He was going crazy reading all the material, and he had _no way_ of relaxing.

All year, when he hadn’t been skating, Yuuri had been studying, with nothing better to do with his time (being antisocial made you that way). But Phichit had been busy. Busy with friends, family, social media, having fun, his part time job, and everything else that you could imagine.

And now Phichit was studying out somewhere, and Yuuri had stupidly declined his offer to join.

He was sick of studying. He couldn’t concentrate, and while he _knew_ that he knew the stuff, he still felt that he didn’t. His eyes were bleary, his head was spinning, he was slumped on his chair in the laziest fashion. He needed someone to talk him through his confusion, dammit!

He would go mad like this, stuck in the room with nothing but his phone and laptop for company.

Phone…

Against his better judgement, he picked up the device. Thumbing through his messages, he clicked on the conversation with the unknown number.

He scrolled up.

 _Viktor’s_ messages stared back at him, cheerfully reminding him of that night. It was a very bizarre urge, but he wanted to message the person. It was only fair, right, that Yuuri irritated him with his anxiety after he had confused the hell out of Yuuri earlier?

He started typing. _Ar—_

What the heck was he thinking? He shook his head, putting down his phone. He’d conversed with Viktor months ago. The guy probably wouldn’t even remember him, or recognise his number (not that he’d recognised it the first time.) Heck, he had probably deleted the chat, expecting Yuuri to do the same.

And yet…

He’d said goodnight, hadn’t he? And that message had come in much later, a long time after Yuuri had ended the conversation.

His phone made a _ding_ sound, and he looked it its screen.

_Crap!_

On his screen, the letters ‘ar’ sat there, mocking him. He’d accidentally sent the message.

He spent the next five minutes freaking out, pulling his hair and sweating like an idiot.

He finally looked down at the screen again, and the sound he emitted was _not_ a confused squeak.

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _hello Yuuri! (_ _✿◠‿◠_ _)_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _Is there something you needed?_

 _Crap, crap, crap._ He could totally just ignore Viktor’s replies, right? It’s not like Viktor would ever know. Right?

_— Sorry, i messaged you accidentally._

He threw an arm over his face. So much for ignoring the guy.

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _that’s alright!!_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _I was starting to think you forgot about me._

Yuuri’s ears turned red. He _had_ forgotten about him. Viktor’s casual statement made him feel guilty.

It was not lost on him that he was essentially talking to a stranger, but Phichit had loads of online friends, and wasn’t he always telling Yuuri to be kind, even if he didn’t know the person he was talking to?

 _—_ _I’m sorry. I didn’t think we had to continue talking._

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _well, you could have said good morning. ;)_

Shit.

_— I’m sorry?_

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _hahaha, no worries, Yuuri~! I drunk texted you, it’s my fault. I should have checked in with you the next morning anyway._

Well, that wasn’t what Yuuri had been expecting.

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _So, there must be a reason as to why you *accidentally* messaged me._

_— Whaaat? No!! !!!! It was definitely an accident._

He wasn’t lying, was he? He _had_ in fact decided to not say anything! Yuuri was _not_ a liar. Still, now that he’d started talking to Viktor, he might as well take advantage of it.

_— This is embarrassing but would you mind talking to me? I have my finals soon and I feel like i’ll rip my hair off_

Yuuri chewed his lip.

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _hmmm… not studied?_

_— It’s the opposite, actually... I HAVE studied, but i get the feeling that i know nothing_

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _well, Yuuri, looks like we need to do something to settle you down~_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _tell me about yourself_

_— Is that even safe?_

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _yuuri!! I’m wounded!_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _tell you what, you tell me something and i’ll tell you something ;)_

_— okay_

_— my name is Yuuri. I’m from Japan but i’m currently living in the US._

_— your turn now_

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _my name is Viktor and I’m from Russia~!!!!!! ^_^_

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _i ice skate and my coach is a big softie who pretends to be a meanie_

A Russian named Viktor who ice skated? Damn, that was like a dream come true. Yuuri smiled slightly as he thought of his idol, Viktor Nikiforov. That man was the most talented skater, and Yuuri’s inspiration while growing up. Still was his inspiration.

_— Ice skating, huh? I ice skate too, sometimes. :)_

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _wow!! Do you participate in any competitions?_

_— no, but my friend Phichit does_

_— he’s the one who i thought was you_

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _hahaaaaa, i thought you were Chris. My friend. He skates too_

_— :P_

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _tell me more_

_— uh, i don’t know what to say_

He didn’t, but they somehow ended up talking late into the night.

 **_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _I should get going now, Yuuri, I have practice. :)_

Yuuri looked at the time, and cursed. It was nearing midnight, and he’d spent over three hours talking to Viktor.

_— shit!! yes, it’s almost midnight here, i need to study/sleep too! Good luck!_

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _goodnight, and you too, yuuri, you’ll do great~! Don’t panic, just write what you know_

_— thank you!_

**_496-333-1398_ ** **_:_ ** _ <3_

Yuuri looked down at his phone. Finally, he worked up the courage to reply.

_— :)_

**Author's Note:**

> well... this is pretty pre-canonical, except viktor never coached yuuri :P
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://stardustandfreckles.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
